


Taking Prompts/ ideas for Y/N

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: American Horror Story, Any one, Doctor Who, Good Omens, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vampire Turning, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: If you find Y/N isn't working for you -eithertoo tall,too short,doesn't have your hair type,the description of your eyes don't match,your skin color is off,your weight? is off, (I don't know how to put it- but i struggle with this one when reading "Y/N insert works"maybe your personailty isn't right?Shoot me a message on the first chapter, a bit of what your looking for- and I'll write you in a reader/ whoever you want from any show





	1. Chapter 1

I'll have the chapter up tonight 

I haven't seen many people write works of reader/*insert character* or OFC/*insert character* and the reader or OFC be not be a typical ... white girl? I mean nothing bad about that I do that to

but most of the time I wish there was some one I could relate to? Like if I read a Y/N the author say stuff like 'runs finger through hair-' and i'm like damnnnn because with my hair they wouldn't be able to do that.

or 'pale skin' 

or a lot of things-

so, help me build a character for you please! I want to make more people feel included

So if you could get it out that i'm doing this for others :)

So if you're interested,

pleaseeee let me know

I'm starting the first one off for my friend, and I'll add more when/if I get request


	2. Tall girls appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' look I'm 5'11! RDJ's much shorter than me (Probably exaggerating) But i'm taller than him! Can you like, make him my smol boy uwu? But like worship my tallness? (if that's not weird sksks) name it tall girls appreciation so I know it's for me plz uwu'
> 
> \- via friend off Instagram.

"You are relentless!" Tony mocked, making you smile as he crossed his arms, leaning back on the counter. 

"You said I could wear whatever I walked to." You reminded him, with a smirk before taking a seat on the counter across him- giving your leg a raise to show off the beautiful 5 inch heels. 

You can see he lick his lip, while he stared at you long legs, and continued his gaze up to the sliver dress- that was as custom made, courtesy of Tony.

"You don't like them?" You asked with a flirty grin before batting you eyelashes, and he gave you a heated look, before pushing of the kitchen counter and taking a couple steps before he was in front of you.

He gently ran his hands over your thighs before prying them open for him to stand in between. And still as he stood and you sat, he had to tilt his head up to look you in your eyes.

"I _like_ them." He said running his hands up and down your legs, before smirking up at you. "Just don't be surprised when I throw on my own heels." He said and you laugh, before he pulls you to the edge of the counter.

"Ton-" You barely get out before he- not bothering to give you a warning- pulls you into a heated kiss. "Pepper's going to be mad if we're late-"

"Pepper's always mad." He jokes, into your neck- his hand at this point have went much much further up, you can't help but throw your head back and moan when he teases you. 

"Tony-" You moan, and look back at him, to see him smirking.

"Maybe we should wait," He said drawing his fingers back, and you give him a whine before grabbing his shoulder and pull him into a kiss. "What happened to being late?" He teases, into the kiss, and you bite his lip in retaliation.

\---------------

In the end you end up in the bedroom, sprawled out on the expensive sheets- blanket scattered on the floor with a couple pillows.

Tony rested his head on your now marked up chest- your inner thighs were probably even worse, covered in love bites and hickeys.

You played with his hair, both of you slowly going drifting to sleep.

"You think Pepper's mad?" You question, and he scoffed.

"She's past mad- I'm surprised she hasn't called." Tony said and you nod.

"She had been calling, though she has given up, sir." JARVIS said, and you both tensed up- Tony looks up at you, and you can see the horror in his eyes- but they quickly fade when both of you burst out laughing.

"She's going to kill me." He joked, after a minute, and you grab him up and curl around him.

"I won't let that happen, baby." You said, and he hums into your chest before you go back to running your hands through his hair. 


	3. Enzo/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Can you do one with Enzo? I wish there was more out there with him.  
I’m short 5ft blonde hair pale skin hazel eyes. From New York City.  
Where Enzo saves the reader by turning her into a vampire and teaches her how to be one and they fall in love.  
If you could do this thank you very much!'
> 
> -wenevergooutofstyle

You can't breathe- you know that much. Your surroundings start to fade, blur, and mash all at once, spots off black start to fill your sight as you look around for understanding.

You were just walking home? Now you couldn't even feel your legs, let alone your pinky toe.

You were just breathing just a second ago? But now you couldn't even get a bath out without blood being coughed out.

You stomach hurt- your stomach hurt- it was painful- like someone was dipping inside of it with a dull knife. You couldn't breath, or talk- but if you could, you'd yell for help- or for someone to end the pain, that at this point was no longer red hot pain, but a sharp intense white slash.

You couldn't move your arms, which now felt like a bag of bricks- though you tried to hug your stomach, maybe stop the gushing blood from coming out, maybe it was self preservation, or maybe it desperation for the pain to stop that you managed to sit up slight, and look around for help.

Once you do look up, you see that your out on the street, in an open space, houses, you could see street light on- even as it flickered, it helped you look around- you tried to avoid looking down at you pale hands knowing they would be covered in red.

Doing a double take, you see a figure somehow appear after a second of the light turned off, you cry out for help- or you tried to, but the blood got in the way.

The figure was blurry, but you could faintly tell it was coming towards you. But instead of giving you a sense of relief, you panic-even more so- at how creepy it was the man was slowly walking towards you.

"Oh, my dear, what have they done to you?" The voice was muffled- but you could faintly hear an accent as he spoke. You opened your eyes- which were now becoming much too heavy and saw the man was kneeling over you, you couldn't make out the face, but thanked God for the small miracle.

You felt him stroke your hair briefly as you coughed up blood.

\---------------

Waking up, was a trip.

You couldn't remember what exactly lead to the events- but you remember the man above you as you were suppose to die.

You stayed motionless for a moment, trying to grasp how it was that you were alive.

You _should _be dead, instead you were contemplating your miracle- with that you look up and around, only the movement was so fast that you should've given yourself whiplash, maybe you should've seen black dots in your vision from sitting up so fast- but it never came.

"Congratulations, your a vampire." You heard- that voice, you remember that voice, it was the same one from-

You turn to where you heard the voice, and see a man- the man, only now he wasn't blurry, not in the slightest, you could see every detail on the man's face, from his bushy eyebrows, to his dark brown eyes; from his styles back brown hair, to his sharp jaw. Even with all the detail, you couldn't see a flaw in the man- well maybe you could, but it wouldn't matter, because at the moment he was your savior, your protection, and at the moment he was perfect.

And also crazy.

Because the moment your ears caught up to your brain, you took a step back.

"A- I'm not- They don't-" You stumble, trying to form a sentence, pushing back the feeling of hunger rushing to you.

"What? Exist?" He said playfully, taking a step towards you, and you match it by taking one back. "Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you- but not _only_ are they real, but _you_ are one." He said with a smile, and you grab at your stomach- faintly remember getting stabbed. Your movement was ignored as he took a seat on the bed. "Don't believe if you want, soon enough you'll know I'm not some mad man." He said, making himself comfortable, and you eye him.

Before letting it sink in.

\-----------------

Enzo.

He's name was Enzo, you learn on the first day, that's when he tells you all about 'vampires', he doesn't try to convince you to become one, in fact he lists many cons of being one. But he answers every question you have. 

Answers what are myths, what aren't- you're shocked to find out the 'can't come in without being invited' is one of the real ones.

He jokingly says, 'Well wouldn't anyone?', when you ask about the wooden stake, making you laugh.

It was quite an experience, sitting down watching the sun from the window, prompting you to ask about the sun.

"It will burn the hell out of you, unless you got one of these," He said moving his index finger a bit, too show off the ring.

"Does it come with the welcome wagon?" You ask, noting that you don't have one, and that might not be fun in future.

"Well, if you were to to turn, I'd be obliged to give you one." He said, and you swoon a little bit, at how he talked, it reminded you that, yes, he was a vampire, probably much older than you could even imagine... "What?" He asked, and you look up into his eyes, seeing him raise an eyebrow. "Don't get shy on me now." He teased, and you smile before pinching your lip in between your teeth, and debated on asking... in the end you decided now was probably not the time.

"Uh, you said 24 hours?" You question and he nods, before pulling out his phone to check the time.

"10 for you." He corrected, and you look down at your hands. You had been fighting the urge to run off and chase down the first living thing in your path- and Enzo was a wonderful distraction, but... 

Did you really want to live forever? 

You'd have to give up your life now, and start over... and over... and over.

\--------------------

With eight hours to spare, you drink from some poor man.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a second- and then... we'll be gone." He said and you go in, trying to bite down the guilty, pun intended.

It wasn't hard to do once you got the intoxicating taste in your mouth- hell it was harder to stop more than anything, all you could really do is keep guzzling down the drink- the blood! Even with that on your mind- this was blood, _human_ blood, you couldn't stop, the instinct to suck him dry was strong.

But alas Enzo was stronger- practically yanking the mans body from your steel grip.

And it was only after you attacked him and he pinned you down, that you had realized what you were about to do.

You were-

You almost killed the man.

"And that would be the intense emotions." Enzo said, and you look up at him- not even realizing that you had slid down the alley wall and had been on the verge of a breakdown as you cried. "It's fine, everyone does it, _unfortunately_." He says, and you apologize profusely- if it was coherent, you don't know, but you still apologize.

\---------------

It had been a week, and Enzo had been _trying_ to help with the hunger.

But it was hard to get a grip on _not_ sucking the humans dry once you got a taste of blood on your lips.

Enzo stopped you before you could get anywhere near- or in some cases close to- killing anybody.

But still, the lack of progress or self-control was enough to irk you! Because you were better than that! Everyone knew to stop- but you couldn't!

"Alright, _**alright,**_" Enzo said in a stern voice, pulling you closer to him as you paced around the room you two had been in during the process, trying to starve off the hunger- that shouldn't have been so stronger since you _just_ feed yesterday! "Why don't we try something else." He said and you look up hopeful- anything else at this point, because the hunger pains were eating away at the moment.

Only you didn't say that, because you haven't really been focused on anything but eating- drinking!

You watch as he brings his hand to your mouth. Curiously you look in it, only to see nothing. 

Confused, you look back up at him, and see him smirking down at you. Him towering over you shouldn't have been so appealing, but it was.

"Don't look _so_ disappointed, darling." He teased, and you remember what you guys were doing. 

"What-"

"Nope- no talking- just bite." He says, and you look at him like he's crazy. "You trust me right?" He questioned, and you nod slowly, not getting where he was going with this.

"I thought hum-"

"You thought wrong, now take a bite, before I change my mind, and switch you over to bunny blood." He threatened, and you do as he says, even as you try to figure out if he was joking or not.

But as soon as you get your first taste, you stop thinking about if he was joking or not, instead you start thinking on how much better this was. You probably crushed his hand a bit as you gripped it tight. You couldn't really tell- what you could tell was that the two of you were moving- you could feel him start to go down, and you followed.

You followed even as he laid down on the bed. You straddled the man, and moaned as you continued to drink- you could faintly hear him groan.

\-------------

The two of you were on a walk. Now that you had a daylight ring, you two took walks, and drives frequently. Traveling from place to place, seeing everything there was to see. Sometimes you'd just stay in bed, because he was all you needed to see, all you _wanted_ to see. It might have been the magnified emotions, but it felt right when you were with him.

"Were you like this before?" You ask one day while you two laid in bed.

"What?" He asked, as you traced down his jaw and down his neck, loving the feeling of him, and being able to touch him softly. "Before you?" He asked, and you hadn't thought of that.

You sat up a little bit and he propped himself on an elbow, turning to the side to look at you.

"Were there others?" You ask, he frowned slightly, before grinning, and gently taking your hand in one of his, using his thumb to massage circles into your hand.

"Well, considering I'm 143- and you wouldn't believe me if I said no, yes." He answered, and you roll your eyes and take his hand into both of yours.

"No- I mean, I know that, look at you." You say playfully, and he smiles up at you, before pulling your hand in for a light kiss. "But, like... did you ever-"

"Let me stop you there." He said, siting up more, and pulling you on top of him, so you could look into his eyes. "Before you ask, I need you to know that there has been people in the past that I love-" He stated, and you understand, he's lived a long life, it would be hard not to. "I also need you to know, it was in the past, there's nothing I can do to change it- and even if I could- I wouldn't because, _here_, with you, is exactly where I want to be- no where else, not even Disney Land could drag me out of this bed and away from you."

In that moment, you realized you could do this forever.

You could look at his eyes forever. His face, his soul. Him and forever sounded perfect.

"Nothing would drag me away from these sheets," He stated, and you smile. "Not from your lips," He said putting a thumb on your lips, and you blush. "And if they did...' He said pulling his hand back, and your heart stopped, quickly reaching out to touch him, missing his touch even for that one second.

"I'd think of you, until we'd be together again," He said sweetly, almost caressing your face, hand hovering like a ghost. "I'd think of these gorgeous eyes," He said and you blushed again. "These Rapunzel locks," He teased, and you smile. "I'd think of your laugh, your smile, your everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Can you do a tony stark one she finds out she's pregnant and tells tony with his reaction'

You weren't supposed to panic.

It was supposed to be a great experience.

But it was also suppose to happen much much later in life!

And you hadn't expected it. Not anytime soon. But the test read perfectly clear, 'positive'. There was no mistaking any lines, no cheap test that could be wrong- no it was a real deal.

You sit on the bathroom counter. Just.... just struggling to come to terms with what this means.

\-----------

Your back lower back hurts. It starts to be a nuisance- and you weren't even showing yet.

You were only two months pregnant- but the symptoms were starting to be more pronounce. 

From not being able to eat certain stuff- but being able to gobble up others- to wanting to pee like crazy. Your boobs hurt at times, and you couldn't understand why people did this more than once- or at all.

But then you remember babies are the outcome.

babies- you're having a baby.

A baby is coming out of _you. _You think with terror when you feel your breast, back or stomach ache.

You're having a baby! You think gleefully at random times, and burst into a rainbow, thinking of the new fami-

\-----------

Ton'y a sleep next to you.

You just got back from throwing up. Silently thanking god that he was still asleep, because you don't know what you'd tell him.

You've used, food poisoning too much for him to actually believe anymore. And he's starting to get skeptic of your random burst of energy or fits.

You can tell he'll figure it out soon if you don't tell him, he's smart...

But...

Would Tony be ready to have a kid?

He's been done with the Avengers business for months now, and he's basically retired from SI...

But, what if he doesn't want kids? You two have never talked about it, you've never asked if he liked kids, or if he wanted some in the near future or later on- it didn't seem important to you since you had more than enough time to get to know each other.

You look over at the Tony, and see him hugging his pillow.

You run a hand over his face, and stroke his cheek lightly, not wanting to wake him- you just need to feel him right now.

Because you weren't sure if he'd stay after you tell him.

So you cherish the touch.

You seen him open his eyes, and he immediately looks worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up, almost alarmed.- and you frown before sniffling- reading you had been crying.

You sniffle again, and use the hem of your shirt to wipe your tears, and shake your head.

"Nothi-"

"Hey- don't say it's nothing- because it's obviously not nothing." He said moving your hand away, and you sniffle again. "Come on, you've been acting weird lately, tell me what's wrong?" He asked using his thumb to wipe your cheek for you.

You shake your head and close your eyes, and he takes your face in his hand, but you keep your eyes closed, not wanting to see his face in fear of disappointment.

"I'm pregnant." You sob, and his grip on your face tenses up a bit, you open your eyes to see him shocked.

Mouth a little gaped, eyebrows up to his hair line, eyes wide, jaw slacked, you try to read his eyes but before you could figure what he was feeling, he smiles- with no trace of sleep left, only excitement.

Your heart skips a beat at the sight, before beating like it just got done running a race.

"You- Baby- We're having a baby?" he asks, looking down at your stomach, letting go of your face to jerk his hand down to your stomach. "It is mine right?" He teased, and you smile back nodding happily, wiping your running nose on your sleeve, and then your eyes with your fingers. "You're not cheating on me with some other genius billionaire?" He jokes, and you shove him a little.

"I can barely handle you." You tease back and he catches your hand before you can draw it back.

"Is- then why are we crying- those didn't look like happy tears." He said, and you roll your eyes, and wipe again at your tears- that won't seem to stop- stupid emotional hormones! "What's wrong Y/N?" He asked, holding your hand firmly, and running the other hand on your leg, trying to comfort you as you sit in front of him crying.

"I-I didn't know how you would react- and I didn't want to lose you- I jus- I know you wouldn't leav- I just-" You struggled to get out without crying, and he frowns but lets you try to get it out. "I was afraid you didn't want kids- because we- you never said you did-"

"I also never said I didn't." He said with a helpful smile, and you smile back and fall into his arms. "I want this." He says wrapping around you.

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's all over the place, wrote this on the way home (after an intense 3 hour long nerf war turned capture the flags in the dark impromptu session )at 3% energy (13% battery) with bruises and scrapes and a little bit of blood- but please enjoy, because I think i quite literally wrote this with blood sweat and tears -I"m bout to crash 
> 
> oh and sorry if you don't like- i think I put a little of my fears into this- so lmk if you want me to rewrite it differently.


End file.
